


Drama Club

by what-is-a-fanfic-author (naxxerie)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, B99 whole gang, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Half way through, Jake as a criminal mastermind, What if Jake is a criminal, a bit comical, but it's going to be serious, some references scattered here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naxxerie/pseuds/what-is-a-fanfic-author
Summary: While on the hunt for the infamous regulated drug dealer and cop killer criminal, the crew met an individual named Jake Peralta. He is smart and seems knowledgeable with police procedures despite having no police academic background. Who is Jake? And how can he help the Brooklyn Nine Nine precinct solve one of the biggest yet most controversial case of the 21st century?





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, please excuse my grammar T-T

“Have you heard the news?” Amy asked, as soon as she entered the precinct. As usual, Gina is stuck in her phone, the same way Rosa is busy calibrating her computer. Charles stopped what he’s doing and turned to listen to her, while Terry nodded, but is also respectful enough to pause. Hitchcock and Scully, were busy as usual eating.

“We’re having a new captain!” she added. 

Upon being ignored, she frowned and went back to her work.

Minutes later, Raymond Holt entered, eyes blazed with barely contained enthusiasm. He's going to become a captain. And damn if he won't be the best there is.

**Inside the Interrogation Room. 3 Hours Later.**

Rosa opened the door with as much force as she could without breaking it. “So, still no talk huh?”

The grumpy 40-year old man growled before looking away. “I’ll talk when you have something,” he said, with a very thick Irish accent. 

“We’re you aware that we caught you literally inhaling drug in our drug bust. We caught you dealing!”

“I don’t care.”

Rosa huffs and grabbed the man by his collar. “Talk,” she said with a glare that means _I could break your skull with my bare hands._

Behind the two-looking mirror, Amy, Charles, Terry, and Holt were going impatient.

“I told you before, I don’t want to get caught up in this mess!” he said, pulling back. “He’s good you know? He’s very good. That’s why he’s at the top, why no one mess with him. He knows the law, in and out, that he’s never caught. And if for some reason you did, he will still walk out that door a free man. No one messes with this dude. Only an idiot would.”

Rosa remained silent for a minute before, “Alright, we’ll give you a deal. Information against this man, and we’ll lower your sentence.”

The man remained silent.

“Mr. Twink Tucker,” Rosa said, before sitting down. “We only offer this once.”

Mr. Tucker shook his head before remaining silent. He shook his head.

And Rosa left it at that.

**Inside Holt’s Office. After meeting.**

“He still won’t talk sir,” Rosa reported. She and the rest of the crew were inside Holt’s office having a meeting.

Holt remained silent.

“But he gave us a good information. That this notorious dealer, may be an ex-cop. Or a dirty cop, or any law officer,” Amy said. “After all, Tucker did say he ‘knows the law, in and out,’ and that’s the reason why they believe he’s too good to be caught.”

“No one is that good. He will make a mistake.” Terry said, eyes firmed. “No one remains above the law.”

“They’re so sure that this guy will never be caught, ain’t they?” Charles pointed out.

“More like we’ll catch him, and he’ll still get away,” Rosa said, growing angrier. “They’re looking down on us!” She was huffing and itching to punch someone.

“No, Rosa.” Holt said, raising a hand to stop her. He then smiled. “Let’s take it as a serious warning.” He then moved his eyes across the room, to his crew. “This guy has been known to be good and unbeatable. Let’s show him that his tricks won’t work in this precinct. Let’s show all these criminals, that no one is above the law. No criminal escapes unpunished.”

The crew cheered. “Nine nine!”


	2. The Vulture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vulture arrives and tries to steal the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for any grammar mistakes. :)
> 
> This is dedicated for my first commenter, b99xperaltiago. You rock <3

“So you’re saying your investigating this notorious drug dealer with a ridiculous name?” Keith Pembroke, aka the Vulture, asked.

“Yes,” Holt answered with as little emotion as possible.

“Hmm. I’ve heard of this dude before, and can’t say I liked him,” the Vulture said, eyeing the folder.

Holt, unconsciously, moved the folder away by an inch. “No one…likes a drug dealer,” he said, stating a common knowledge.

“Unless you’re a drug addict,” the Vulture winked and laughed at his own joke, which he's the only one that finds it funny.

Holt merely nodded.

The vulture coughed. “Ah yes, as I was saying, this is quite personal.” He then stood up and quickly grabbed the folder. “So, I’m taking it.” He winked (he does a lot of winking) and before Holt could say another word, he vanished.

“The Vulture strikes again!” was the only thing Holt heard before a fuming Amy and Charles enter.

“We’re sorry, sir. We did the best we could,” Amy said.

“But he’s as slimy as a worm in a sizzle!” Charles added, reminiscing the night he tried to cook something different.

Amy flashed him a yuck look before turning back to her captain.

Holt remained silent. He still couldn’t figure out what the vulture is saying when he told him about this case being personal.

He looked at his two detectives and took another file folder in his table. “Let’s forget about it.”

“But sir—” Amy tried to protest.

“It’s no use. Just crack this weird case instead,” Holt said, handing them the folder.

Charles and Amy looked at each other before nodding. “Yes sir!” they said in unison.

**Interrogation Room**

“Look man, I’ve been trying to tell you, I only saw this guy, once. And that’s it,” the Vulture’s son said. Amy and Charles caught him drawing ridiculously lewd graphics in their police car and so they took him in. Charles, out of curiosity, tried asking him about the infamous drug dealer that Mr. Tucker hinted in the interrogation room.

“But you said he refused _after_ you tried to buy _another _pack,” Amy said, sitting in front of him.

“So it’s either you’re lying, or you’re simply lying.” Charles said, sitting beside him.

The son looked at him, like he’s an airhead that needed to be explained why two plus two is equals to four. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“And neither is your story,” Amy said. “Look, we just need you to describe this man that you tried to buy to three years ago.”

The son rolled his eyes before saying, “Look all I know is that he’s a blonde with wrinkly eyes and smells very, very bad.”

“And you met him where?” Amy asked.

“Florida. Alleyway, two blocks away from some arcade I forgot the name.” he paused for a second, suddenly remembering something. “Ain’t Florida out of your jurisdiction?”

“But this dude isn’t,” Amy said, trying very hard to adopt the son’s lingua.

The son merely gave her an unimpressed look. “So you’ll let me go now?”

Amy looked smug. “No, it’s not part of the deal,” and then winked at her. 

Suddenly the door bust open. The son looked shock at seeing his father. “Damnit,” he whispered under his breath.

Keith glared at his son, promising repercussion later on. 

“I don’t know what the hell I have to do with you,” Keith Prembroke whispered as he glared meanly at his son.

His son rolled his eyes before crossing his arms. He refused to look at his father’s stupid face. “Whatever.”

Amy, with a newly found courage, suddenly stood up and blocked the Vulture’s exit. “Wait, a second – your son is still in our custody for violation.”

Prembroke eyed him warily. He suddenly found himself too tired to deal with all this nonsense. He wants a warm cup of coffee with two shots of vodka and shout at his son for being another disappointment. “Fine, what do you want?”

Amy’s eyes light up. “The _personal_ case.”

The vulture glared at her before handing her the thick file. “Now can we go?”

Amy outrageously motioned for the door.

The vulture and his son soon walked off.

**In front of the holding cell. 10 minutes later. **

“Well, at least we got something,” Charles said, smiling at the other detectives.

“Yeah. Now we could confirm this to Mr.Tucker,” Terry added.

Rosa huffed while she took the cell key out of her pocket.

“What’s that doing in your—” Charles tried to ask but Rosa glared him shut.

“Just in case,” she smirked.

Charles remained silent, silently gawking at Rosa as she strode out and took care of the criminal.

**Interrogation Room. **

Terry and Charles prepared themselves on the room as Rosa entered with Tucker at her heels. She maneuvered him on the seat, and cuffed his hands on the table.

“So?” Tucker asked, clearly bored.

“We got information on this _conner4drugs _guy and we’re hoping you could confirm it,” Amy said, opening the file in front of him.

Tucker raised an eyebrow before glancing at the file. His eyes grew larger as he scanned the page. Finally, he laughed, really, really hard. “Oh, are you joking?! Where the fuck did you get this?” He asked, between his giggles.

Rosa banged the table with her fist. “Stop laughing or I’ll pull your tongue out!”

Tucker stopped. But his amusement was still evident on his smile. “Seriously, did you make this up?”

“No, we got it on one of our arrest. He stated he saw this man when he was in vacation in Florida,” Charles said.

“In Florida?” Tucker paused for a moment, deep in thought. Then he shrugged. “Well, he may be there for a while, but last I heard he’s around here somewhere.” He paused and pointed at the paper. “But this? This is a buggos. That dude is clearly messing with you all.”

“Okay, then tell us what you know,” Amy said, poised ready to take down notes.

Tucker paused for a moment before speaking, “Well, he’s not blonde. For one.”

The others remained silent, giving him much room to continue.

“And he’s…he’s dark, his hair, I mean. He’s not old. He’s young, actually. Younger than me. I’ve only seen him once, in passing. There’s an impromptu meeting, and he was called as some sort of an adviser. They caught a rat, and this rat need to be dealt with, delicately.”

“And why was he called?” Terry asked.

“Because the rat, is an underground cop.” The room thickened.

“And this guy, he hates cop?” Rosa asked, cracking her right fist.

Tucker stared at her before shrugging. He lay back on his seat. “No one knows. But he was able to solve the problem. The rat's gone and the business is saved.”

“And why are you part of this impromptu meeting?” She asked.

Tucker shrugged. “I was hoping to ambush Conner. They said he’ll be there. That dude loves rules. Can’t buy drugs twice a week.” He shudder as if the thought horrifies him.

“Rules?” Amy prompted.

“Yeah, and you can’t also buy if you’re underage. And that guy just _knows_ if you are. Don’t know how he does it,” Tucker said.

Amy nodded before prompting again. “Will you be able to provide us with a sketch?”

Tucker tugged backed, his cuffs rattled as he unconsciously pulled them off. “Oh no no no!” he shook his head. “That’s going too far.”

_He’s seriously terrified of this guy, _Amy thought. “Okay, if not a sketch, can you give us any identifying marks? Like a tattoo or hair style or something?”

“Something that we would notice if we see him in the streets,” Charles added.

Tucker laughed. “That’s the thing. This guy, he’s normal. _Too_ normal, that you wouldn’t dare think he’s part of us. When he entered that meeting, he doesn’t look like he even belonged there. And yet…” his demeanor grows serious. And he smiled. “And yet, he’s one of us.”

The room grew silent once again.

Tucker shrugged. “Look the best you could get to him, was through that person who sells a lot of Pontiac.”

Amy gasped. “The Pontiac bandit?”

Tucker shrugged. “Sure. If that’s what you fancy police loves to call him.”

“And how is the Pontiac Bandit related to this man?” She asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you able to find all my Easter eggs? :3


	3. The Jake Peralta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Jake Peralta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also included an Easter Egg here :3 
> 
> Dedicated once more to my awesome reader b99xperaltiago who commented first last chapter! This is for you! <3

Then Gina got an emergency call, and she rushed away from the precinct while the crew could not comprehend that they got false Intel.

“No wonder none were a solid match, he’s lying to us,” Boyle said.

“And a pretty damn good liar,” Rosa was ready to pump that idiot to a bloody mess. She was snarling and clenching and unclenching her fists. The only reason she didn’t rush towards that boy's house was her captain standing a few feet away from her, eyeing her.

“But at least we did get another Intel” Amy said, trying her hardest to be cheerful and positive. She swallowed down her anxiety, but one could still easily see through her façade.

“Yes, which I might add, we should’ve gotten earlier,” Holt said, unimpressed.

“He did say he’s only going to correct suspicious as he didn’t want the _connor4drugs_ guy to know he ratted him out once 'he’s out of jail',” Terry interjected.

**Hospital room. 15 minutes later. **

Gina rushed to the hospital.

“You got shot?!” she screamed as soon as she saw her best friend lying in the hospital bed.

“Not just shot, Mrs. Peralta—” the doctor interjected.

“Oh no no no no no!” both Gina and Jake screamed immediately, eyes widened in horror.

The doctor stopped. “Oh I just—assumed—well, I thought—”

“He’s my best friend, that’s all,” Gina said. “You were saying?”

“That I’m alright!” Jake interjected.

The doctor and Gina both gave him and unimpressed look. The doctor coughed. “As I was saying, aside from him getting shot at the shoulder, he had also suffered from some internal bleeding—”

“But that’s where all the blood is supposed to be!” Jake interrupted again, wearing a big smile.

“Stop being stupid Jake,” Gina glared.

“I’m not stupid!” Jake glared back and both of them are stuck in one of their stubborn glare fights where the longest one they had far lasted for a two straight days!

The doctor, who had been awake for three days due to patients like Jake, looked between the two of them before deciding that he's too tired to get in between the two. “I must be going,” he announced looking at them for a protest. When he got ignored, he sighed before opening the door.

Once outside, he was greeted with an odd group of people: one hunky black man, two Latina women, and one dorky old man. “Ah, hello. Family of Jake Peralta?”

The four of them eyed each other. “Ah yes!” the dorky man said. “We-we are.”

The doctor, who’s eyes were half-closed, just nodded before going away. “What a weird family,” he whispered under his breath. He never glances back.

Meanwhile, Rosa gritted her teeth in slight annoyance. _Family? What family? Family is a stupid term. _She thought, before glaring back at Charles who dragged her into this mess.

Amy glanced at the door before motioning for them inside. They soon crowded at the door. And was greeted with two people at a deadly staring match, who still didn’t notice them.

Terry, the most socially adept at the four of them, coughed, hoping to get the attention of the other two people at the room.

A minute pass and the two were still stuck at their little war.

Rosa, having a very thin patient since her birth, marched forward and pushed Gina's shoulder.

“Whooh! Hold up girlfriend,” Gina said, rubbing her aching shoulder.

Jake looked at both of them with a suggestive smirk. “Oh….I see, girlfriend huh?” he said, playfully moving his eyebrows at Gina. She gave him an annoyed look, but he could see how her cheeks slightly colored. He mentally high fives himself.

“Urgh…so…” his eyes then moved to the shy and awkward other women in the group. _Oh,_ his eyes widened in surprise. _She’s cute,_ his treacherous mind added. His eyes did a one over at the women and landed on her batch.

_Aaanndddd she’s a cop. Figures. _

Terry coughed a little harder. And finally managed to capture all the occupants' attention. “Ah…” he turned to Gina. “We got worried about you earlier, and uhm…decided to…uhm…visit.”

“But I’m not the one in accident honey bear,” Gina said.

Jake can’t believe his best friend's voice sounded forced. _Ha! Trying to divert my attention, I see._ Jake laughed mentally.

“We know that…” Terry said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“And that’s why we prepared soup!” Charles added, all of a sudden and handed Jake a bowl of soup. “Silky chicken in a broth. A Blackpool bird prized in China for its medicinal value since 7th century. Wolfberries, ginseng, ginger, red dates and star anise.”

Jake looked at him, eyes wide. He wanted to say something but his mind still can’t comprehend what Charles just said.

“He meant chicken soup, idiot,” Rosa interjected.

“Ah, harsh words,” Jake still managed to smile. He felt as if there’s little minions singing happily inside of him. He felt so warm and happy.

He looked at the man who gave him soup. And tried harder to disregard the batch he worn proudly around his waste. “Uh, thank you. Very much,” he said. He excitedly opened up the container and greedily drank the soup.

“Oh! That’s hot—” Boyle tried to warn but it’s too late.

Jake flinched when the hot liquid rapidly poured down his throat. “Hot hot!” Jake said. However, as he flinched earlier, he also accidentally spilled the soup on his upper body and slightly burned him. “Hot hot!”

Amy and Terry immediately rushed to his aid, with Terry grabbing towels and giving one to Amy. Boyle also grabbed one and the three fretted over Jake.

Meanwhile, Rosa and Gina merely stared at the commotion amused.

“I’m okay!” Jake screamed as he pushed the three people away from his chest. “I’m okay,” Jake whispered, feeling relieved. He knows he’s not making any sense, but he’s both happy and annoyed of this unfortunate event. Even thankful, for some reason.

_Ah, whatever. _He thought as he looked at the people gathered around him. _Four of which are cops. _

“Ah, I…hello, I think,” Jake said. _Stupid._ He thought. What the hell is he saying? _Control your mouth Jake!_

“Ah yes! We haven’t met yet. I’m Charles. Charles Boyle. Ah, Detective Boyle. But please call me Charles!” The man who brought him soup said.

“Ah! Charles! My name’s—” Jake said, extending a hand in greeting.

“Jake Peralta!” the woman, Amy, said.

And Jake, flinched.

“Ah sorry!” the woman immediately apologized in panicked. “We heard the doctor. Uhm, I mean the doctor said your name. So we know. Since Gina's the only other person in the room--so—what I meant to say was—”

“He gets it,” Rosa said, rolling her eyes. Gina muffled a laughter by her side.

Jake immediately relaxed. _Oh. _“Ah, nice solve then—”

“Detective Santiago! Amy! Amy Santiago,” Amy said, body swaying shyly.

_She’s so fucking cute. Control yourself Jake!_ Jake screamed at his head. “Uhm. Nice to meet you, Amy,” he said, smiling when he shook her hands. _Goal!_

“And I’m Terry. Sergeant Terry Jeffords,” the bulk man said.

Jake also shook his head. Then he turned his head at the last unnamed individual. “And you are--?”

“Rosa. Detective Rosa Diaz,” Rosa said.

“And I assume you don’t like a handshake?” Jake said, waving his working right hand. The other occupants laughed while Rosa merely smiled, _only_ a little.

“It’s fine. We’re both too awesome for handshakes,” Jake said, winking at her.

Rosa just rolled her eyes.

“Why did you got shot?” Amy cursed her blabber mouth and intense need for knowledge. “I mean. I’m sorry. You can ignore my question, if you don’t want to answer.”

Jake shook his head. “No it’s okay. It was quite a story anyway. I was at this abandoned warehouse, when all of a sudden I heard a woman yelled. _Help!_ _Help! _She said. And so, I rushed without thinking and—”

“Urgh,” Gina rolled her eyes. “Obviously, you’re making this one up.”

“No! I think it’s an interesting story!” Charles said, eyes blazing with admiration.

Jake laughed and shook Charles’s shoulder. “You’re a good man, Charles. The world needs more of you,” he said, with all seriousness.

“And now you’re quoting films,” Gina said.

“Quit ruining my gig, Gina!” Jake said. He glared at her. She glared back, and they started this whole fight again.

“So what’s it really?” Rosa asked, feigning curiosity. She really didn’t give a damn about what happened to Jake, it’s mostly likely he got caught up with a robbery or something.

“Uhm…it’s actually about the apartment. Or house,” Jake said, suddenly shying away from Gina's glare.

Gina gasped. “Nana’s house?”

Jake nodded and looked away. His right fist clenched around the bed sheet and his knees curled on himself. “I…I tried to take it back.” His voice was so shy and vulnerable, it brought tears to Charles sensitive and emotional soul.

“Oh Jake…” Gina sounded so broken, and helpless.

Amy, Rosa, Terry, and Charles stared at Gina, she had never shown such care or emotions for that matter, in their presences. It was as if she’s a different person entirely.

Terry caught his crew's eyes and motioned for them outside. The crew nodded and they all scattered away, with as little noise as possible.

“We’re going now,” Terry said, softly.

Jake and Gina was lost in their own. As soon as the door closed, Jake let his tears fall.

“I’m sorry. I know, I know it’s not what you wanted me to do, but I just can’t…I just can’t. I need that house. It’s mine. It should…it should be mine,” Jake said in between his sobs.

Gina sighed and sat beside him. She hugged him and Jake curled himself on her side. She started rubbing his back, careful of his slung left arm. “Its okay, Jake. I understand.”

“I’m sorry…” Jake, as if he didn’t hear her, started his mantra.

“Jake…” Gina said, forcing him to look into her eyes. “I understand.” She said, looking deep into his eyes. She didn’t waver until he started nodding. She wiped his tears away. “You don’t have to apologize, Jake.”

Jake nodded and hugged her closer. “She hates me,” he whispered, his head buried deep in her neck. “She’ll hate me,” he added, as if it needed explanation.

“Who?” Gina asked, perplexed with the idea that someone _could_ hate Jake when he’s the friendliest person she know.

“Mom,” Jake said. “I can’t go home, Gin,” he said, sounding weak.

Gina scoffed. “No she won’t. She loves you too much to hate you, Jake.”

“She _hates_ me,” Jake said.

Gina rolled her eyes and patted his back. There’s no way she’ll get around Jake’s thick head. “Then stay with me for a while,” she replied. “Until you could get back.”

He wiped his tears and laughed at her. “Might take a while.”

Gina punched him on his bad shoulder. “Then you have to start paying rent.”

Jake yelped. “Hey! I just got shot remember?!”

Gina laughed and punched him again. “Oh? I thought you’re this strong hero, or something,” she teased. “Trying to act cool and heroic in front of your crush? Classic Jake.”

Jake blushed. “She’s not—She’s not my crush okay! She’s too fat to be my crush!”

“And you started teasing her! Man, you got it hard huh?” Gina asked, laughing at her best friend’s antics. “I grew up with you Jake, I _know_ you.”

“And how about that Diaz dudette? She your girlfriend?” Jake retaliated.

Gina paused for a moment before punching him again. “Nice try, Jacob.”

“Hey! My name’s Jake!”

“Right, right.” Gina raised her hands. “Fine, Jacob. You win.” She laughed as Jake splattered on another one of his I’m-Jake-Not-Jacob rants. She smiled, having just realized that she missed this carefree Jake.

“Alright, let me just asked which paper needed signing and we’re good to go,” Gina said, waving at him before existing the room.

“Okay!” Jake said, with his big smile.

Gina smiled back.

And as soon as she’s gone, Jake’s smile disappeared. His eyes wandered on his shoulder. And at the window.

He wondered if it’s lock, perhaps he could try one of those stunts he always sees on his favorite movies.

He wondered if it <strike>would kill him</strike>.

A small part of him, hoped it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clue: There's a Hannibal quote somewhere ;)


	4. The Jake Peralta Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake gets to meet the squad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Fabulous b99xperaltiago who never fail to brighten my day with her unyielding heart comments :D

**Monday, 99 Precinct. **

“Everyone! I would like you to meet my soul brother, Jake Peralta!” Gina screamed as soon as the elevator opened. She pushed his best friend at his side.

Jake waved off the surprised and judging looks. “God, remind me why we have to do this?”

“Jake!” He wiped around when he heard that sweet voice. He saw Amy smiling widely and running towards him.

“Why are you here?” She asked, innocently.

Jake laughed and was about to answer when Gina interrupted. “Bap bap bap! Chit chat’s later we have to meet the Captain!” Gina then proceeded to drag him across the precinct.

Jake laughed and smiled at Boyle, Terry and Rosa. His eyes filled with wander and curiosity as it roamed around the room. “Wow! It’s a real precinct!” he said with much glee. He looked like a child who first visited an awesome museum. “It’s real!”

“Of course it is, dumb dumb,” Rosa teased.

“Hi detective!” Jake saluted playfully at her.

They stopped in front of an office. Gina knocked. “Captain Holt! Captain Holt!”

“Oh wow, I get to meet a _captain?!”_ Jake asked, giddy with excitement. He took a deep breathe. “Cool cool cool.”

“What Sergeant isn’t cool enough?” Terry teased.

Jake looked back and saw that there’s like five other people crowding at them. “Oh hi! Terry! Charles, Amy!” he said, shaking their hands with his good right one.

“Uhm. I’m Scully. And this is Hitchcock. We’re partners,” Scully said, introducing them.

Jake paused. “Oh, okay. Yeah, I guess time’s changed.” He said before shrugging and shaking their hands. Amy laughed. “For the better!” Jake hastily added. He doesn’t want to offend anyone on his first day.

“Why’re you so excited, Peralta?” Rosa asked, her hands firmly clasped on her waist.

Jake laughed and rubbed his left shoulder. “I—Well, you see—I’ve dreamed of being a detective. And it just—somewhat, felt surreal. Being surrounded by real ones. And being in a real—cop room.”

Charles’s heart melted. “Oh Jake! I’ll give you a tour!” he volunteered, having the same enthusiasm as Jake did.

Jake’s smile immediately lighted up. “You would?! That’s cool!”

Terry and Amy laughed at those two.

“What’s all this commotion?!” A sudden voice echoed around the room. All eyes turned towards Holt.

“Captain!” Immediately, the others straightened up.

“Who’s this?” Holt asked, eyeing the guy with a sling on his left shoulder.

“This is Jake Peralta, Captain.” Gina calmly introduced.

Jake turned to her, mouth agape. No one could ever faze this woman.

“And he’ll be my new assistant!”

“Assistant?!” Holt asked. He pointed at Jake’s bad shoulder. “With that?”

“Hey! I could still do some stuff,” Jake protested.

“Like what Peralta?” Holt challenged.

Jake, who never backed down even with the most ridiculous dares, quickly snatched a paper he saw a while, placed it on his bad hand and stampled it with his right hand. He smirked and grabbed the paper to hand to Holt, but he forgot he’s holding the stampler so it got thrown right at his foot. Jake yelled. “FUCK.”

“What a nice first impression, Jake,” Gina crossed her arms, unimpressed with his friend’s antics.

“Hey! I just forgot I’m holding it!” Jake defended.

Both Gina and Rosa rolled their eyes.

“Okay, fine. Just give him something to do.” Holt said, rubbing his aching head. He won’t admit it, but that kid’s pretty damn hilarious. And they could use something to ease the tension out of this precinct.

Gina yelled in joy. “I knew it!”

Holt shook his head and proceeded to enter his office, the other moving to give him space. Before he could enter, however, Gina asked one more request. “Can I also use your office as a dance practice?”

Holt glared at her. “No.”

“Damn,” Gina shrugged and maneuvered Jake in her cubicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH who is excited for the first case????


	5. The Robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's first case with the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated again to b99xperaltiago!!! <3 <3 <3

Amy looked miserable. She had been awake for two days straight trying to figure out the murder case in Morgenthau’s Apartment and now the Sergeant had given her a local robbery case on top of it.

“Urgh, my head.” She is ready to fall off the table and sleep the afternoon off.

“Hey,” she looked up and saw Jake holding a coffee. He smiled and placed it on her desk. “I made an extra.”

“Oh, wow.” She felt her cheeks reddening. “That’s sweet of you, thanks.” She took a sip, and _damn_ it taste heavenly.

“Actually, was it too sweet? I made it the same as Gina’s, and she always had a sweet tooth. Don’t know why I _have_ to be the one to always go to the Dentist when she’s the one who munches on chocolates like there’s no tomorrow.” Jake rattled off, feeling all of a sudden nervous.

Amy laughed. She felt like she could listen to him talk all afternoon.

Jake couldn’t help but notice the open case file on Amy’s table. “Is that…can I see?”

Amy find herself at fault for not being able to deny him anything. “yeah, sure.”

Jake smiled and sat down at the empty chair beside hers. “This is classic robbery.” He mused.

Amy put down the now empty cup. “Yeah, it’s the electric store down the street. They took mostly cameras, laptops, cellphones, basically everything they could hold on. The Serge gave me this five minutes ago and I’m supposed to head over to the—”

“Why can’t you just ask Boyle to handle this?” Jake asked, clearly upset for some reason that Amy can’t think of right now.

“Well, I…” she looked shy. “I can’t say no…”

Jake sighed. “Well, this should be an easy one.”

Amy looked offended. “Look, Jake—”

Jake felt giddy hearing her say his name.

“Detective work, it’s not easy. It’s not the same as those you see on television—”

“No! That’s not what I meant,” Jake immediately said. “I mean, it’s a gigantic electric store, surely there’s one working camera in it.”

Amy took two whole seconds to process that. Her face brightens. “You’re right! Absolutely right!” She gathered all the files and her things. “You want to come?” she asked.

Jake looked conflicted. But he shook his head. “No, Gina would castrate me if I left her.”

Amy laughed. That’s something she would really do. “Okay, thanks again. I owe you one.”

Jake waved her off as she went. He frowned before taking a deep sighed and walking towards Gina’s table to do some photocopying.

“Look at that,” Gina said as soon as he sat by her table. “First case in what? Five years?”

Jake shook his head. “Gina, stop it. I made the mistake. I can’t….” He took a sip of her coffee. “Agk! Too sweet!”

**Morgenthau’s Apartment. 1:15 PM**

After arresting the three perps, Amy was called in along with Charles and Rosa at a crime scene.

“Okay, so the perp came in through the window, made a mess out of the disk rack,” Amy started off pointing at the messy kitchen.

“Shell casing here, two shots.” Rosa said, writing down notes. “So the perp stole a computer, a watch, and a jamon iberico ham worth at—what—six thousand dollars?!”

“Jamon iberico is an amazing cured ham from Spain.” Charles explained.

“Alright, that’s all there is in here. Let’s wrap it up.” Amy said.

The two nodded and they went back to the precinct.


	6. The Robbery Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gave an anonymous tip.

Jake was busy typing out the documents that Gina was supposed to have done sorting through hours ago when he overheard an on-going discussion by the recently arrived detectives – Amy, Charles and Rosa.

“My mind is aching with all these mess,” Amy said, supporting another steaming hot of coffee in her hands.

_Yikes,_ Jake noted. He stopped typing in order to watch the group.

“Dude stole a ham but not a TV,” Rosa said. She stopped and tapped Charles. “Is there any place near that sells that fancy ham?”

“The Jamon iberico?” Charles asked.

Jake’s ears perked up, mind already coming up with a list of who might be interested in that kind of ham.

“Yeah, that one,” Rosa clarified.

Charles took a second to think before answering. “Beneficio’s Might.”

Jake smirk. _Bingo._

“Cool. Let’s go,” Rosa said.

Amy let out a growled. “I’m going to fall off my feet,” she said, but still went to them.

Rosa stopped her, “You need to rest.”

“Yeah, Amy, you don’t look so good.” Charles added.

“No! I can do this!” Amy tried to push.

“Rest, Santiago.” Terry said, standing up from his corner office. “That’s an order. Take the day off. We’ll cover for you.”

Amy tried to stare him down, but she really has no energy left in her reserves. “Fine.” She slowly walked towards her desk to claim her stuff. Meanwhile, Charles and Rosa went out to the store to conduct their interview.

As soon as Jake saw Amy walking towards him, he resumed his typing. “Going soon?” he tried to sound as if he did not hear the last conversation.

“Yeah, the Serge made me take a day off,” Amy answered.

“Well, half a day off,” Jake said, trying to make her laugh.

She smiled. “I guess. My head really hurts right now.”

“Shall I call you a cab?” Jake offered.

“That’s sweet of you, but no. I have a car. And this cup is enough to keep me awake for the drive,” Amy said.

Jake laughed. “Okay, sure. Take care, Detective.” The word taste bile on his mouth.

Amy nodded. “You too.”

As soon as Amy was gone, he went towards the bathroom. He checked if there were anyone currently using the room before pulling out his burner phone.

_Cop’s on your tail. Leave now. Meet me. Same place. 2214 – Anonymous _

_Fuck. Thanks. Will do. – Ratko_

**Later that day.**

“Another dead end,” Charles said as he sat down.

“What happened, Boyle?” Terry asked.

Charles and Rosa were at the break room going over the files.

“We tried asking the workers at the store, but they only know the guy as a regular,” Rosa explained.

“We’re trying to solve where the red soil came from,” Charles said.

“Have you tried hitting up the records?” Terry asked.

Rosa and Charles exchanged a look.

“I forgot we even had one, honestly,” Rosa said before standing up.

“No, I’ll dig through it,” Charles said.

Rosa stopped him. “We’re a team Boyle,” she reminded him.

Charles nodded. “Right, team.”


End file.
